


Lift Me Up

by BabyFoxling



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Demon Evelynn, Eventual Smut, F/F, Gender Dysphoria, Genderless Demon Evelynn, Gumiho Ahri, Multi, Smut, Teemos were kicked in the making of this story, Trans Character, Void Kai'sa, more tags will be added, trans Ahri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyFoxling/pseuds/BabyFoxling
Summary: She took another deep breath before speaking, “I’m self conscious.”Evelynn gave her an incredulous look, “Darling, whatever do you have to be self conscious over?” Eve’s eyes looked over her body, as if trying to search for a flaw.
Relationships: Ahri/Akali (League of Legends), Ahri/Akali/Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends), Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Akali/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 189





	1. Chapter 1

Ahri sighed, tail flicking in annoyance as she looked over her reflection in the mirror. Her hands reached up, cupping her breasts over the lacy black bra she was wearing. She smiled softly before frowning as she took in the slight bulge outlining her matching panties that she chose to wear, despite the discomfort they caused at times. Lace always made her feel like a normal girl, always made her feel pretty; sexy even.    
  
She trailed her fingers over her stomach, tracing over her pronounced hip bones. Maybe all Gumiho’s were like this, not completely one gender or the other. She didn't know her parents after all, and had never met more of her kind.    
  
Reaching for her dress, she took her time in putting it on, smoothing out any wrinkles; preparing herself. Taking a deep breath, she put on a smile, ready to greet her girls. Her smile turned more genuine as she heard Akali and Kai’sa bantering over the rogue’s beloved Ramyun. Their happy energy was infectious.    
  
Ahri descended the stairs. She was greeted by a waving Akali who donned a smile at the sight of the singer, crossed with a grimace as Evelynn pinched her cheek, teasing how adorable her pout was.   
  
“Arhi save meeeeee!” She whined, trying and failing to bat Eve’s hands away, then chuckling at her failed efforts before reluctantly letting go.   
  
Laughing, Ahri joined them, smiling fondly at the rouge who was perched on the edge of the counter still in her pajamas. She glanced over to Eve, not at all surprised that she too was still in her bedtime clothes, though her racy pure lace tank top and matching panties that did nothing to hide her form, were far more revealing than Akali’s T-shirt and boxer shorts.   
  
Ahri averted her gaze, taking a sip of the coffee that was placed before her, turning to face Kai’sa, intending on thanking her for the drink. Seeing Kai’sa in her second skin sent Ahri into a coughing fit, spilling her drink into her lap. The symbiote looked like a liquid metal covering her body. Ahri briefly wondered if that was her own version of night clothes before righting the cup on the counter.The others had grown silent at her outburst, looking on in amusement and concern.    
  
“Sorry,” Ahri coughed, feeling her face heat up, her panties feeling uncomfortably tight. She cleared her throat, looking anywhere but at Kai’sa, “It was hotter than I was expecting." She smiled sheepishly. Evelynn raised a brow at the obvious lie, pursing her lips.    
  
  
Kai’sa was quick to help, frantically running over with paper towels, quickly dabbing at the fox’s body to rid her of the coffee, soaking up all she could. Ahri flushed at the attention, laughing awkwardly as she tried to tell the voidling she was fine. Her face took on a deeper shade of red as Kai’sa started dabbing at the puddle in her lap, pressing more firmly over her legs, and making Ahri’s issue worse. 

  
Covering herself, Ahri rose awkwardly, “Bokkie!” She rasped “I’m okay, really, just need to go change.” Ahri took a few steps back before turning, and walked quickly back the way she came, not daring to look any of them in the eye as she fled.    
  
  
Ahri leaned against her door after shutting it, her head thumped back against the wood and she groaned loudly. Pulling her dress over her head she hurried to the shower, pulling off her ruined undergarments. Ahri leaned into the shower, turning the dial to warm before changing her mind and flipping it back to cold and stepping in. Her fur bristled as the chill of the water hit her skin, letting out another whine, but sighing in relief as her problem started to go down.   
  
She hated how sensitive to touch she was, and wondered if it ever got better, ears tilting down as she absentmindedly traced over her stomach. She closed her eyes, picturing not only Kai’sa, but Evelynn too. Biting her lip she moaned, thinking about the sheer and see through lingerie Eve had been wearing at breakfast, then about the hands on her lap, brushing innocently at places that were more sensitive than they should be.    
  
Moaning loudly, she leaned back, knocking the shampoo off the ledge and sending it clattering to the floor with a thump, drawing her back out of her daydream. Her eyes widened as she released her member that she had started to stroke, disgusted with herself over thinking of her fellow bandmates like this.    
  
Hurrying out of the shower, and drying her body she once again took in her image in the mirror, eyes zeroing in on her erection. She let out a soft sigh, leaving the bathroom, throwing on a pair of sweatpants, and a matching sports bra and wrinkled T-shirt. The Gumiho’s brow furrowed as she noticed her slightly open door, walking over to it and looking out. Seeing no one she closed it, leaning her forehead against the panel for a moment before piecing herself back together.    
  
Walking back down the stairs and into the living room, she saw Evelynn curled up on the couch with their rogue napping in her lap. “Aww” she cooed, “Isn’t that adorable.” Ahri’s tail swished, fur still wet from the shower, and flicking droplets of water at the Siren.   
  
“Watch the wet fur, you domesticated fluff ball,” Evelynn slashed her claws out teasingly at her, “You didn't crystalize your tail today?” Eve scrutinized the fluffy white tail of their leader, reaching out to stroke it.    
  
Jumping back, Ahri smiled down at her, “Are you ready to show me your designs?”   
  
Evelynn furrowed her brow, then nodded, easing up from under the rogue, petting her hair and covering her with a blanket. She hooked her arm in Ahri’s, guiding her back up the stairs and into her office. She pulled her to the easel that was holding the designs of the future KDA outfits for their surprise takeover.    
  
Ahri shuffled closer, eyes lighting up as she looked at all the blues and crystal like appearances. “These would match my tail,” she gushed, tail swishing happily. She flipped the paper over to see her own, her ears wilting slightly. “Eve, the skirt is extremely short, and the slit is up the middle of it,” she let out a soft whine.   
  
  
Evelynn sighed, fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. “Yes Ahri, but there will be a leotard under it,” She spoke slowly. Opening her laptop Eve turned it to the Fox, “Here are the same designs.”   
  


Ahri bit her lip, worrying it between her fangs a moment then looked at the three dimensional version of herself, “It’s still super revealing Eve.”    
  
Evelynn hummed, looking at the rejected design then back at Ahri, brow quirking up as she slowly closed the lid to her laptop. “Care to tell me what this is truly about Foxy?”   
  
Ahri’s eyes stayed on her hands, ears tilting back slightly in distress, hating how well Eve was able to read her. “I just don’t wish to reveal so much skin is all, I’d prefer to stay as modest as possible.” Ahri bit her lip, risking a glance up at the Siren.   
  
“While that may very well be true,” Eve started, narrowing her eyes at the Gumiho, “I know you well enough to know you aren’t telling me something.” Evelynn shifted closer, placing a hand on her thigh, rubbing it in a comforting manner. “Talk to me Ahri, please.”   
  
Ahri took a deep breath, letting it out through her nose, looking up sadly at her oldest friend, taking in her concerned face. “If you keep making that face you’ll get wrinkles.” She tried to joke, taking Evelynn’s hand into her own, playing with her fingers. “You know what this is about,” she sighed.    
  
Humming again, Evelynn cupped Ahri’s chin, tilting her head up to look in her eyes. Ahri felt paralyzed by her piercing stare, golden hues drawing her in. She took another deep breath before speaking. “I’m self conscious.”   
  
Evelynn gave her an incredulous look, “Darling, whatever do you have to be self conscious over?” Eve’s eyes looked over her body, as if trying to search for a flaw.    
  
Ahri averted her gaze, shifting out of the other woman’s hold and taking a step back. Evelynn matched her movements, following her every step, not letting her escape. The Gumiho let out a whine as her back met the wall, eyes finally returning to the immobilizing gold of the siren before her.   
  
“Why do you look scared Darling?” The Siren’s claws traced softly against her cheek and she pressed her front flush against the Gumiho’s. “I won’t bite unless you ask me too” She teased.   
  
Turning her head away, Ahri tried to will her body to remain calm, her lip trembled as she bit it. Ears folding flat as she saw Evelynn look down and smirked, knowing she failed in concealing her arousal.    
  
“ _ Oooohhhh _ ,” Evelynn cooed, “What do we have here Foxy?” Glancing down again, the Diva trailed her claws down over the vixen’s abdomen, cupping her arousal with a pur. “My, it's so  _ big _ . I’m not sure I would call this a problem” Eve teased, pressing closer still, “or anything to be self conscious over, no one would know.”    
  
Ahri visibly drooped, causing Evelynn to furrow her brow. “Gumiho?”   
  
Letting out a loud whine, Ahri’s hands came up to push at Eve’s chest, trying to push her off.    
  
Refusing to be pushed away, Evelynn pulled the struggling Gumiho closer, shushing her and tugging her over to the couch. “Calm down love, I won’t do anything you don’t want to,” The Siren continued to coo, rocking her and petting over her back and ears.   
  
Ahri let out a strangled sob, throwing herself into Evelynn’s embrace, clutching at her top so tightly that her fingers started to turn white. “I’m sorry.”    
  
Frowning Eve continued to rock her, “Tell me what you want Darling.” Eve pulled back to wipe away her tears, thumbs brushing over her cheeks delicately. “Tell me what you need.”   
  
“I just want to be normal, that’s all I’ve ever wanted,” Ahri sagged against the Diva lifelessly, letting out pitiful whines.   
  
“Normal?” The Siren questioned, looking down at the Gumiho, huffing when she realized she had fallen asleep. Letting out a sigh she scooped Ahri up into her arms, carrying her bridal style. Ahri seemed to nuzzle into her chest, purring contently as she slumbered. “How can I get you to see how perfect you are?”   
  
Lost in thought, the Siren was brought back to reality as an accented voice called out to her, “Eve?”   
  
“Bokkie, Darling, open Ahri’s door for me?” Kai’sa looked down at the leader in her arms, then nodded, shifting over to push it open for the Diva.   
  
“Is she okay?” Kai’sa reached out to stroke Ahri’s ears, smiling as she purred loudly and nuzzled more into the siren’s chest.    
  
“She will be, she just needs some rest,” Evelynn murmured, placing Ahri gently on her bed, pulling the covers over her, cupping her face delicately and placing a soft kiss on her forehead.   
  
“Bokkie, we need to talk.”


	2. Chapter 2: The Talk

Chapter 2: The Talk

  
  


Fingers drumming, leg bouncing, Kai’sa couldn’t stand being held in suspense. After bringing the dancer into Evelynn’s room, she disappeared into the bathroom with no say on what she wanted to talk about. Alone on the couch, Kai’sa’s thoughts raced at an anxious pace.    
  
“Bokkie, Darling, your face will freeze that way if you keep making that face.” 

Letting out a squeal, Kai’sa whirled around, grasping at her chest. “Don’t  _ do  _ that!”    
  
Eve snickered, lowering herself to sit next to the house chef, leaning her chin on her palm. The smirk she wore irked Kai’sa, causing her to pout. “Come here, Darling,” the Siren gestured for her to scoot closer, tugging her over top of her when she did. Eve purred, retracting her claws to comb through Kai’sa hair, resting her chin on top of her crown.    
  
“I need your help, love,” She paused then corrected, “Ahri needs your help.” She let out a sigh, pulling the dancer closer.    
  
Kai’sa furrowed her brow, shifting in Eve’s arms to look up at her. “She needs help? Is she okay?!” she stammered, concern clear in her tone.    
  
“She’s fine physically,” Eve frowned, petting down over Kai’sa’s back, “I know Ahri’s never been playful or intimate with any of you, she rarely is with me. It isn't you, Bokkie, her anatomy isn’t a normal humans, or a normal female’s and it eats at her mind. She told me she ‘just wants to be a normal girl’.”   
  


Kai’sa’s lip pressed together, her face flushing slightly, “I uh,” She stuttered, “I walked in on her in the shower earlier, she was, um.” Kai’sa made a gesture, turning more red as she did.   
  
“ _ Ooohhhh. _ ” Eve cooed,her lashers snaking around the dancer to hold her in place, “and you stayed to watch?” The Diva teased, “Did it make you hot?”   
  
Stuttering, Kai’sa smacked at Eve, “No! I had wanted to check on her! She left in such a hurry and said she burned herself.”   
  
“Hmm I wonder what caused her to retreat so suddenly?” A cheshire grin greeted Kai’sa when she glanced up, “It couldn't have been a very pretty lady wearing absolutely nothing patting down her lap could it?”    
  


“I wasnt naked! My symbiote was on me!”   
  
Evelynn raised a brow, “And what was under it?”   
  
“That’s beside the point…”    
  


The Diva scratched at the Symbiote hovering over her shoulder, smirking as it seemed to purr. “I want Ahri to realize that we love her, for who and what she is,  _ as _ she is. She won't listen to me though, maybe she will listen to you.”    
  
Kai’sa stared up into Evelynn’s golden gaze, “what makes you think she would listen to me?”

Evelynn hummed, playing with the parasite more. “I feel she might find you calling her a Queen more genuine than if someone she’s been with for thousands of years did.” She turned her gaze from the symbiote to the dancer, “these things are really just like a cat aren’t they?”

Kai’sa swatted at her hand, petting down a lasher, “and these aren’t?” She traced over the tip of the lasher, eyes widening as it shifted appearance, changing from purple and gold, to a dark purple and pink, “a thousand years is a long ti… wait, did you say  _ thousands _ , as in plural?”   
  


“Mhmm,” yellow hues danced in amusement. “Is there something wrong with that darling?”

Kai’Sa’s eyes were wide, peering up at the demon in childlike wonder. “That’s so _ long _ , how do you look so young?”

“Are you calling me old, Bokkie?” Her brow raised again, looking down at the dancer.

Eyes widening more, Kai’Sa tried to backtrack, “no no no, I just can’t believe you’ve been around so long. Ahri has too? And you’ve stayed together through it?” 

Evelynn hummed, raking her nails lightly at the skin of Kai’Sa’s neck, smiling as she nuzzled closer. “As you know, Ahri and I are demons, well,  _ I’m _ a demon,  _ she’s _ a mutt.” The siren deflected the poke that was aimed her way, smirking as she continued. “Technically, a Gumiho is a subclass of demon.” She paused, leaning down to place a kiss on her lapmate’s head. “Ahri and I have always seemed to gravitate back to one another no matter where life seems to take us.”

“Sounds like you’re married,” Kai’Sa snuggled closer peering up at the siren. “Marry us too okay?”

Evelynn chuckled, lifting a brow at the dancer, “Darling, marriage is just a piece of paper and a title.”

“Noooo.” Kai’Sa whined, “It’s the sentiment Eve. It means you want us forever.”   
  
Evelynn’s eyes twinkled with mirth, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. “Darling, you should know I want you forever,  _ all _ of you.” she pat Kai’sa’s cheek before caressing it, running her fingers through her dark hair. 

  
Kai’sa whines as Evelynn shifts them up on the couch, she clung to the diva who was trying to dislodge her from her lap. The siren rolled her eyes, letting out a playful huff. “Come now Bokkie, it’s already noon and we promised Akali cookies.” Evelynn’s hands were suddenly poking at the dancer’s sides, tickling her relentlessly.    
  
Peals of laughter burst from her lips as she squirmed in the diva’s hold, trying and failing to bat her hands away.   
  
Pushing the dancer off of her, Evelynn stood, stretching her body in a way that had Kai’sa’s eyes roaming over her body. Raising a brow, she smirked down at the chef sprawled in a heap on her floor. “See something you like, darling?” Her smile widened as Kai’sa rolled her eyes.

  
  


~~~~~~

Making it to the kitchen, Evelynn hummed, watching as Kai’sa pulled ingredients out. 

“Evelynn?”   
  
The siren glanced at the dancer, humming her acknowledgment.   
  
Kai’sa looked away, face flushing, “I have an idea, for Ahri, I mean.”   
  
Evelynn stepped closer, circling around the taller woman, leaning into her. “What is it that has you flustered Bokkie?”   
  
“You said, she wants to feel like a girl, and she can't because she… uh.. Has a-” The dancer flushed deeper, looking around, “you know.”   
  
“I do. There isn't a solution to that little issue though, not that it is  _ actually _ an issue.”    
  
Kai’sa swallowed, “What if we got her a harness?”   
  
Furrowing her brow, Evelynn rounded on Kai’sa, narrowing her eyes. “As in a Strap on?”

Nodding Kai’sa averted her eyes, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.   
  
“And how would that help Bokkie?”   
  
“Well,” She paused, cracking an egg into a bowl, “they have hollow ones, maybe she would feel like it was a toy? It might boost her confidence?” She looked up from her cup of sugar, making eye contact with Evelynn before adding it into the bowl as well.    
  
“Would she even be able to feel with a hollow toy over  _ her _ toy?” Evelynn tapped her finger on her chin, giving the idea more thought. 

Kai’sa choked, “her  _ toy _ ?”    
  
Crossing her arms under her breasts, the siren shifted her weight on her foot. “Well, if we call it a toy, perhaps she will be more comfortable with it, like it is an extension of her, but not something that defines her.” Evelynn took a deep breath, still thinking it over, her eye watching Kai’sa hands as she mixed the bowl.   
  
“Eveeeeeeeee.” Came a loud squeal from the entryway, interrupting their discussion. Arms wrapped around the siren’s waist. “I woke up and you were goneee, Bokkie too.”    
  
Evelynn pet over Akali’s hands that gave her another tight squeeze, “I’m sorry darling, I needed to have a talk with Bokkie before we made your Christmas cookies.” She carefully unwrapped the rapper's arms from her, turning to kiss her forehead. “You weren't on the couch when passed by, where did you vanish to?” She looked her over, noting her hair sticking up more than usual.   
  


“I snuck into Ahri’s room for cuddles, her tails are so warm.” Akali once again Attached herself to the Siren. Chuckling, she pet over the rapper’s head.   
  
“Go get your cookies, Rogue.”   
  
Kai’sa paused her kneading, brows furrowing as she watched Akali skid over to the fridge. “Her cookies?”   
  
“ _ Yatta! _ ” Akali exclaimed, holding up the Pillsbury premade sugar cookies covered in reindeer, a grin split across her face.    
  
“And where did you get that?” Kai’sa glared at the box in Akali’s hands in disdain.    
  
“Eve!” Her smile grew, walking back over to Evelynn, holding her prize in her hands.   
  
“ _ Evelynn!”  _ Kai’sa turned her glare to the siren.   
  
“Yes, darling?” Evelynn tilted her head, a smirk quirking her lips slightly.   
  
“What was the point of all this,” She gestured to her mixing bowl, “If you were just going to buy her that?” she flicked the whisk in the direction of the box Akali was now opening, the batter narrowly missing Evelynn.    
  
Evelynn scowled at the dancer, recrossing her arms. “ _ I _ want your cookies,” the siren, husked once again shifting around the baker, placing a kiss on the back of her neck, relishing in the shiver it evoked.    
  
With a loud groan, Ahri stumbled into the kitchen, drawing Evelynn and Kai’sa eyes. Evelynn rested her chin on the dancers shoulder, smirking at the fox and she reached around to stroke at Kai’sa abs.    
  
“Rise and shine sleeping beauty,” Evelynn blew a kiss at the disheaved fox, relishing in her messed up hair and poofed out tail. “How did you sleep Gumiho?”    
  
Ahri let out a sleepy moan, causing Kai’sa to shift slightly in Evelynn’s hold. “Thirsty,” she whined.   
  
“So is Kai’sa,” the siren grinned, barely dodging the elbow aimed back at her.    
  
Ahri walked by then and to the fridge, tail dragging behind her. She opened the fridge, peering inside, coming back over to the counter with a gallon of milk.   
  
Kai’sa narrowed her eyes at the Gumiho as she watched her unscrew the cap, “Don't even think about it Foxy.” Ahri sighed, letting out another whine, lowering the jug that she had been raising to her lips. The dancer lifted a brow and pointed behind her at the cabinet containing the glasses. 

  
Groaning Ahri crossed over to where the glasses were located, opening the cabinet and folding her ears back. The lowest cup was three shelves up and not within her reach. She sighed again, trying and failing to swipe a cup.    
  
Evelynn watched amused as Ahri jumped, arms flailing. She clawed lightly at Kai’sa’s stomach.    
  
“Do  _ not _ climb on that counter.” Kai’sa scolded the fox, breaking out of Evelynn’s hold and walking over to the disgruntled leader of their group. She leaned up behind the Gumiho, pressing her front into her back and sandwiching her into the counter, lazily reaching up to grab at the cup. “Here babe.” Kai’sa smiled at Ahri’s flushed face, gingerly handing her the cup and placing a kiss on her nose before backing off.    
  
Walking back over to the cookie dough and away from the flustered fox, Kai’sa grabbed her wooden spoon, preparing to stir the dough once more. She raised her eyebrow, bringing the spoon down on the poor hand that was reaching into the bowl. Akali let out a shout of pain, clutching her wrist and waving her hand back and forth as the dancer scowled at her.    
  
“Bokkieeeeee,” The rapper whined.   
  
“Don't you ‘Bokkie’ me, Kali, you have your own cookie dough,” She looked over to the box Akali had abandoned.    
  
“No I don't,” She pouted, “It's all gone.”   
  
“You ate  _ all _ of it?” Kai’sa’s eyes widened rounding on the pouting rapper. Akali turned her pout to Evelynn. “No, don’t you look at her.” the dancer stepped in front of the grinning diva. “She is not giving you any more cookie dough, you go sit on the couch.” She pointed toward the living room, brows furrowed. “You’re in time out.”    
  
Akali grumbled under her breath, crossing her arms and walking toward the couch.    
  
Kai’sa jumped as arms wrapped around her, a face pressed into her back, judging by the size of her snuggler it was Ahri who decided to wrap herself around her. The dancer smiled, pressing back against her fox.    
  
  
~~~~~~   
  
After the cookies were baked the girls found themselves snuggled in close on the couch. Ahri had another glass of milk, she purred as she drank it. Evelynn chuckled as she watched her tongue dip into the cup a few times. Humming, she leaned into Akali's cheek, before standing up. 

  
“I think I will retire for the night,” She stretched, eye’s lingering on Ahri. “Coming Rogue?”    
  
Akali’s head whipped around, eyes widening. “Y-yes!” she clambered out of Kai’sa’s hold and off the couch, trailing after the singer who was already halfway up the stairs. The rapper looked over her shoulder, “Night!” She grinned.   
  
Kai’sa watched them retreat, turning to look at Ahri as she lost sight of the other two. “Ahri?” she whispered, leaning in close to her.   
  
Ahri’s eyes widened, looking very much like a deer in headlights. “Yes Kai?” She nuzzled Kai’sa’s hand as it reached up to pet her ears.    
  
The dancer bit her lip, watching the fox for a moment, trying to find the right words. “You know I love you, right Foxy? That I love you for who you are?”    
  
Ahri cocked her head to the side, watching her, unsure of what she was getting at.    
  
Kai’sa swallowed the lump in her throat, shifting down to the pillow on the floor that Evelynn had just vacated, hands rubbing Ahri’s knees.    
  
Biting her lip, Ahri pressed her thighs closer together, unable to look away from the dancer at her feet.   
  
“You are my Queen,” She leaned down, grabbing Ahri’s foot and placing a kiss near the ankle, purring when Ahri’s breath hitched. She carefully set Ahri’s foot back down, looking up at her with want in her eyes. She leaned down again, this time peppering kisses over her knees and starting to trail them up her thighs. “I want to worship you like you deserve to be worshipped.”   
  
“Kai,” Ahri breathed, her voice soft and husky, “I want you so much, but-” Ahri gasped, cutting herself off when Kai’sa placed a kiss on her covered crotch, still looking up at her.    
  
“No buts, I’m going to eat you out, right here on this couch,” 

The dancer started to pull at Ahri’s sweatpants, as the Gumiho weakly protested. “Kai’sa!” She moaned, her pants finally around her ankles. “You can't, I don't have a-” Ahri was once again cut off, this time by the dancers lip dragging over the bulge in her lace panties.    
  


“I saw you in the shower earlier,” Ahri froze, eyes wide, “and I was so hot, I wanted to join you.” She started to pull down the panties, grunting when the fox didn't help by lifting her hips. “I’ve always wanted to get physical with you, but you’ve always shunned away from it.” She looked down to Ahri’s cock, smirking as it hardened.    
  
The Gumiho’s ears folded, feeling conflicted. The sight of Kai’sa sprawled over her naked lap, practically drooling as she looked up at her hungrily was a sight that would be seared into her brain forever.    
  
“You don’t need to hide this from us Ahri,” Kai’sa’s eyes softened, looking at the fox in pure adoration. “You are still my Ahri, still my  _ Queen _ .” She leaned down slowly, giving Ahri the chance to stop her.    
  
Ahri cupped her face, guiding her away from her member and pulling her up into her lap more, kissing her. “I want you Bokkie,” She whispered, “But, let me settle first, I want to be sure, and I want it to be special with you.” She kissed her again, leaning their foreheads together as they parted.    
  
Kai’sa lifted off of the Gumiho reluctantly, helping her redress, eyes lingering on the outline still present.    
  
Standing, Ahri leaned in again, getting on her tippy toes to give Kai’sa a soft kiss. “We will talk more soon, okay?” She cupped the dancer’s face, looking up through her lashes. “I don’t want to rush anything.”   
  
~~~~   
  
  
Evelynn groaned, rubbing at her eyes, glancing over at the bedside table where her alarm clock resided. She frowned at the bright red ‘2:36 AM’ glaring back at her. She sighed, disentangled herself from Akali’s arms. Smiling down at the rapper, she kissed her nose.    
  
Making her way out of her room to get something to drink, the demon paused, brow furrowing. Turning her head, she scented the air. Her brows furrowed as the pungent odor of lust and slick was heavy in the air. She followed the scent. Stopping outside of Ahri’s door, she strained her ears, trying to listen in on the happenings of the room inside.    
  
Ahri’s labored breathing met her ears, as well as a low whine. Smirking Evelynn pushed open the door, making her presence known to the Gumiho.    
  
Evelynn stood in the doorway, leaning against it with her arms crossed. Her gaze set on Ahri, who lay panting on the bed, red faced and disheveled. The siren raised a brow at the Gumiho, her lashers twitching and swaying excitedly behind her. 

Evelynn took a step into the room, closing the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just made some of the premade cookies in my house hold and they were so yummy :) 
> 
> If you want updates I post them on Twitter :) my handle is @FelFoxling
> 
> Please let me know what you think and what you would like to see happen :)


	3. Chapter 3:  Tell me what you need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> major smut warning

Evelynn stood in the doorway, leaning against it with her arms crossed. Her gaze set on Ahri, who lay panting on the bed, red faced and disheveled. The siren raised a brow at the Gumiho, her lashers twitching and swaying excitedly behind her. 

Evelynn took a step into the room, closing the door behind her, watching as Ahri presented herself, hips in air, tail high, to her sight. Evelynn let out a purr, continuing her slow strut over to the needy fox. 

“Tell me what you need, Foxy.”

Ahri moaned, hips lifting a little higher, but offering no verbal response.

The diva hummed, coming directly behind Ahri, reaching out to grasp her tail by the base of it and giving a soft tug. 

“Eve,” Ahri panted, “please,” She whined.

“Tell me, darling,” Evelynn whispered as she cut down the back of Ahri’s shirt with her claw. “How did you get yourself in such a state?” The cloth dropped onto the bed underneath the Gumiho. 

“Dreams,” Breathed Ahri, “you..ahh.” She moaned as Evelynn raked her claws slowly down her back. 

“What did I do in this dream of yours, love?” Shadows morphed around the siren's body, leaving her bare.

Ahri flushed deeper, claws digging into the duvet. “You took me, as if I was a real girl.” Shame seemed to coat her words, her tail drooping in Evelynn’s hold.

“Darling,” Evelynn gave her tail a harsh tug, eliciting a moan from the fox. “You  _ are _ a real girl, and I will pound you into the bed to prove it if that’s what you desire.” The siren moaned at her own words, waving a hand at her pelvis, shadows once again shifting. 

Ahri gasped as she felt cold air on her backside, her panties having been torn to shreds. Evelynn leaned down, grasping at Ahri’s backside, fondling the cheeks in her hands. “Mmmm, so ripe for the taking.” Evelynn purred. Shifting closer she spread the Gumiho’s cheeks, blowing cool air at her entrance.   
  
“Eve,” Ahri moaned, back arching.    
  
Leaning in, Evelynn swiped her tongue up over her entrance, causing Ahri to tense up and gasp. She prodded more with her tongue, circling her rectum before starting to press in slowly. Groping at her curves, Evelynn purred against her, tongue curling inside as she did. She loved making her fox squirm.    
  
The siren pulled back, looking down at the glistening hole, smirking as Ahri let out a whine. Evelynn shifted back up behind Ahri, pressing her chest over Ahri’s back, reaching up to grab at her hair and giving it a tug backwards. “Are you ready my darling?” She pressed her hips into the curve of Ahri’s ass.    
  
Ahri’s eyes widened, mouth opening and closing for a moment as she felt the shaft pressed against her backside. “How do you have…” she cut herself off with a moan as Evelynn started grinding against her.    
  
“Truly Gumiho, I would think that you of all people would remember that I’m a genderless demon.” She giggled, loving Ahri’s baffled look, leaning in to lick up the side of her ear. “I can be whatever I want to be Foxy. And right now, I want to be inside you, and make you mine.” She growled, grinding a bit more firmly. 

Releasing Ahri’s hair, Evelynn lifted off her back, dragging her claws down to her hips, leaving a trail of red welts in their wake. 

Ahri trembled, feeling overwhelmed by the new sensations. “Please,” she whispered, need clear in her tone. 

Evelynn started to press into her, keeping her movements slow. Ahri moaned and whined at the pressure, gasping loudly as the siren finally pushed the tip into her. 

Halting her advances, Evelynn caressed the Gumiho’s sides and backside. “Are you okay, darling?”

Looking down, Evelynn moaned at the sight of them connected, seeing Ahri’s ass oozing with slick. 

“More,” the Gumiho gasped, pushing herself a few inches back into Eve. She whined loudly as she was stretched, biting her lip at how girthy Evelynn made herself. “Please Eve,” she moaned, “I need you.”

“Mmm,” Evelynn purred, giving a sharp rock of her hips and forcing in a few more inches. “You will take what I give you, Gumiho.”

Ahri keened, trying to raise her hip a little higher, hoping to entice the siren. “Eve,  _ fuck _ me,” she lifted her head looking back at the woman towering over her.

Smirking, Evelynn looked down at where they were connected, moaning as she gazed upon her shaft half buried into the Gumiho’s ass. “I’m going to ruin you.” She growled, pulling out to the tip.

Whining at the sudden emptiness, Ahri tried to shift her hips back into her, eyes widening as Evelynn pinned her to the bed with her forearm over the back of her neck and shoulders. She screamed as the siren slammed her hips forward, burying into her completely, the force causing them to flatten on the bed. Evelynn sunk her teeth into the creamy flesh of Ahri’s shoulder, marking her.   
  
Ahri let out a whimper, her walls clamping down on Evelynn’s shaft. She let out a whine as the siren started to thrust into her, her claws digging into the bedsheet. “Eve,” she gasped as a lasher wrapped itself around her neck, applying pressure as if to remind her who was in charge.    
  
Evelynn snarled, lapping at the blood as it oozed from the wound her fangs had carved into the foxy model. The demon purred, “You taste so  _ good _ Gumiho.” She rolled her hips, grinding roughly into her backside before nipping at her ear.    
  
Grabbing the Gumiho’s hips, Evelynn pulled them back up from the bed, her lasher keeping Ahri’s face to the mattress. Looking down at the helpless fox squirming before her Evelynn rolled her hip teasingly, wanting to make her beg.    
  
Ahri’s claws sliced through the blanket as she yowled, trying to turn her head to face the diva. “Evelynnnn…” She whined, her eyes getting bigger as she attempted to pout. “ _ Claim me. _ I need you to just-”    
  
Evelynn silenced her with her lasher, tightening it around her throat. Baring her teeth as she grinned down at her, gazing at the Gumiho like a predator eyeing its prey.    
  
Turning her head to the sudden shift in the air, Evelynn smirked, peering at the door curiously. “Gumiho, Kai’sa is outside the door,” Evelynn pulled out of her completely, relishing in the anguished noise that fell from Ahri’s lips.”Now scream for me, give her a show.” she growls, grabbing Ahri’s hips and burying back into the fox.    
  
Evelynn yanked Ahri’s hips back into her thrusts, forcing loud squelching noises to emit from her every time she pushed back in. Raking her claws down Ahri’s back, she slammed forward again hard, causing the fox to squeal, her shout echoing off the walls.    
  
Using her free lasher, she wrapped it around one of the Gumiho’s legs, spreading her open more. She slid her hand down over Ahri’s hip and dipped it into her pelvis, her fingertips brushing the Gumiho’s shaft. “Mmmm, Your clit is so hard for me, love,” The demon purred, grasping it. Evelynn started stroking it, slowing her thrusts as she felt Ahri’s walls convulsing, twisting her hand with the motion to circle the head with the tip of her claw lightly. She Rolled her hips, trying to find Ahri’s spot, needing to see her come undone beneath her.   
  
Screaming, Ahri’s entire body buckled. “There it is,” Evelynn cooed, thrusting into the same spot repeatedly, trying to coax her as close to the edge as she could. She tightened her grip, rubbing at the gland just under the head and slamming into Ahri, loving how the Gumiho looked as she submitted completely to her. Leaning over her back, Evelynn took one of her fox ears into her mouth, suckling on it and running her tongue over the furr.    
  
Ahri’s body seized, collapsing under Evelynn as her legs shook, claws shredding the sheet. The siren moaned as the muscles in Ahri’s rectum seized around her cock. She stroked her shaft slightly faster, letting her claws graze the skin just slightly. Using her other hand she grabbed at the Gumiho’s hip, thrusting in harshly, the sound of her hips spanking against the curve of Ahri’s ass as she drilled into her seeking her own release. She growled, making sure to focus the spot she found in Ahri, once again slamming against it.    
  
A sudden sticky warmth gushed over her hand, and she buried completely into the quivering tight hole of the fox’s ass, releasing her ear and sinking her fangs into the side of her neck.    
  
Ahri’s form froze again, a second orgasm rushing through her as the pain from the demon’s teeth and the feeling of Evelynn’s warm cum filling her, pushing her too far over the edge too quickly after the last. She whined, ears folding back slightly as she became over sensitive. “Eve,” she mewled.    
  
“You did so well, Gumiho,” Ahri shivered at the praise, clenching slightly around Evelynn’s cock that was still deep inside her. “Hold still, foxy, I know you are sensitive but I am not done with you yet,” The siren seems to purr, caressing the Gumiho’s side. 

Evelynn helped Ahri ease her hips down flat, her palms on the middle of her back. “Deep breath, love.” Evelynn gave a light tug of her hips trying to loosen the muscles keeping her locked in place.    
  
Ahri let out a whine, reaching back to grab at her arm. “Can you just yank it out?” She let out a quivering breath.   
  
“I don't think that's wise, it could hurt you, and not in a good way.” 

Ahri whined again, trying to arch her back but being held down by Evelynn’s hands.   
  
“I said, _Don't_ _move.”_ _  
_ _  
_The lasher around Ahri’s throat unraveled, shifting down over her back as it along with her other lasher wandered around her hips to keep her in place. Evelynn furrowed her brow, rubbing soothing circles into the Gumiho’s back, sighing as she slowly started to relax around her shaft. “That’s it Foxy, you’re doing so well.”  
  
Trying again, Evelynn gave her hip a slight wiggle, feeling the fox’s walls give, letting her slide free with a loud and lewd squelch. Petting down the Gumiho’s back, “You are such a good girl.” Ahri seemed to purr at the praise. Giving Ahri’s rear a soft pat she disentangled her lashers and moved away.   
  
Shifting off the bed she moved around it, reaching down to pat the top of Ahri’s head, cooing at her. “Such a pretty fox.”   
  
Tilting her head up, Ahri looked at her with wide eyes, a pleased grin hanging loosely on her lips. “Eve,” she breathed, eyes glancing down to the shaft so near to her face. She bit her lip, looking back up at the siren.  
  
Evelynn raised a brow at the Gumiho, cocking her head to the side, giving a soft hum.   
  
Ahri released her lip, shifting closer to the edge of the bed, leaning in to shyly drag her tongue over the tip of Evelynn’s head. The Siren’s moan building her resolve she took the head in her mouth, dragging the tip of her tongue across the underside of the head, purring as she tasted Evelynn’s cum.   
  
With a growl, Evelynn tangled her claws in Ahri’s hair, lightly clawing at her scalp causing the Gumiho to moan. Ahri gasped, closing her eyes a moment, taking a deep breath through her nose and suckling softly at Evelynn’s tip. Glancing back up at the demon, she caught her eye, putting the slightest pressure with her teeth, suckling slightly harder.   
  
Evelynn snarled, putting pressure on the back of Ahri’s head, trying to coax her into taking more of her into the warmth of her mouth. She rocked her hips softly, pressing just a bit more into her.   
  
Ahri reached out to grasp at the siren’s hips, dragging her claws against her, shifting slightly onto her knees for a better angle. Looking up into the golden gaze of Evelynn, Ahri slowly descended down her cock, tongue dragging over the shadowy veins she found.   
  
Rounding her eyes, she pouted up at the siren, giving a whimper around her shaft. Evelynn hissed at the vibrations it caused. “Oh Darling, are you sure that’s what you want?” The siren smirked, lashers shifting down and tugging at Ahri’s arms, forcing them behind her back.   
  
Ahri’s eyes widened, gagging as Evelynn suddenly thrust her hips, holding the fox’s head in place and spearing the back of her throat. Just as suddenly it was gone, Evelynn having pulled out completely.   
  
Ahri squeaked as she was lifted and moved around like a doll, having been flipped from her stomach to her back. Evelynn looked down at her with a grin, pulling her head over the edge of the bed. “Ready Foxy?” She purred as she rested her cock over the Gumiho’s cheek.   
  
Ahri nodded, biting her lip then opening her mouth for her. “Such an obedient puppy,” She glanced down Ahri’s body, grinning as she noticed the Gumiho was getting hard again. She leaned forward, licking the cum off of the tip of the Gumiho’s head. “Mmm, Ahri, you taste so sweet.”   
  
Evelynn leaned back, palming Ahri’s breast’s as she guided her member into the Gumiho’s mouth. The diva purred, pressing in a few inches then pulling back out before repeating this, pinching at Ahri’s nipples as she did. With a quick jerk of her hips she slid back into the fox’s throat, moaning as she watched her throat bulge. “Good girl,” Evelynn cooed, feeling the throat spasm around her from the slight gag Ahri was making.   
  
Raking her claws over the Gumiho’s stomach, she took delight in the delicious color of red Ahri’s neck and face were turning, taking mercy, she slid back out, purring at the sputters and coughs she received.   
  
Evelynn rolled her hips, starting to thrust into the awaiting mouth and throat of the desperate girl below her. Relishing in the obscene wet gags coming from Ahri, Evelynn, rocked against her face faster, a claw tracing over Ahri’s tip. Ahri’s hips jerked at the unexpected touch, keening around the cock in her mouth, sucking as she gasped.   
  
Groaning, Evelynn bit her lip, feeling her muscles start to coil. Slowing her thrusts she put more power behind them, one hand still tracing very lightly over Ahri’s head while the other rubbed firmly over the bulge in her throat.   
  
Her cock twitched, Ahri must’ve felt it too with the way she started squirming. The siren leaned down, sheathing completely into the Gumiho’s throat, blowing over Ahri’s cock. With a grin she leaned back, watching Ahri’s hips rutt into the air against nothing. Evelynn traced her claw over the fox’s nipple and started giving short but jerky thrusts into her throat, feeling herself draw closer.   
  
Ahri’s throat seized around her as she came, the Gumiho splattering her own stomach and ribs with her release. Evelynn twitched hard at the sight, moaning and slamming in hard, body stilling as her hips jerked. She spilled down Ahri’s welcoming throat, rocking her hips again to prolong the pleasure, pulling out and gasping, the cold air intensifying her orgasm. She splurted over Ahri’s breasts with a growl.   
  
Evelynn moaned as Ahri’s gasps and breaths hit her over sensitive cock that was inches above her mouth still. She waved a hand, dispelling the shadows around her pelvis. Moving she sat down beside Ahri, releasing her from her lashers and pulling her head into her lap. Brushing Ahri’s hair from her sweaty face, she felt pride swell in her at the spots of cum lingering in the Gumiho’s hair. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, love.” Evelynn glances over Ahri’s body, which was covered in marks, from teeth and claws alike, and cum covered. “Mmm you look so delicious like this Foxy,” She swiped a finger through the cum on Ahri’s stomach, dragging it up to the cum over her breast, pulling the finger up and over Ahri’s lips. “Suck,” She instructed, pressing the finger into Ahri’s mouth. Evelynn purred, feeling Ahri’s tongue lick weakly and give her finger a soft suckle. “That’s my Good girl.”    
“Wait here for a moment Foxy,” She leaned down, kissing Ahri’s forehead, picking her head up and sliding out from under her, gently placing her head back down on the bed. “I will be right back.” 

Ahri let out a weak moan in response, watching Evelynn walk into her bathroom. She closed her eyes, listening to the sound of water start running. She felt so depleted, like her limbs were too heavy to move. She let out a weak whine, trembling softly and feeling slightly overwhelmed with all the sensations. Curling in on herself, she hugged her tail to her chest, rocking her body in the fetal position. Ahri bit her lip trying not to cry, not sure why she was feeling this way after Evelynn took such good care of her.    
  
Feeling the bed dip again, Ahri shifted, looking at Evelynn with watery eyes, practically throwing herself into the demon’s embrace.    
  
Evelynn shushed her, pulling her completely into her arms and lifting her, rocking her as she walked toward the bathroom. “It’s okay, love, you’re okay,” She pet down her back. The siren sat her on the edge of the tub, she took Ahri’s face in both of her hands, placing a soft kiss to her nose.    
  
Petting over her cheek for a moment, Evelynn traced the whisker-like scars adorning the Gumiho’s cheek, causing her to purr. Standing again, Evelynn lifted Ahri up and gently set her in the tub, a washcloth being suds up with one of Evelynn’s own body washes, the scent calming Ahri.    
  
Evelynn slowly washed over Ahri’s body, taking great care over her overstimulated shaft and backside, delicately cleaning fluids off her body. “I need you to scoot forward, Darling, so i can get your hair.”    
  
Ahri whined, limbs not responding.    
  
The diva laughed softly, climbing into the tub slowly, not wanting to jostle Ahri. She helped shift her forward, body floating as her head rested in Evelynn’s lap once again. Scanning the shampoo’s on the shelf, Evelynn laughed and grabbed for the cotton candy scented Barbie shampoo. “You would have something like this,” She teased as she lathered her hair with it.    
  
Ahri purred, pressing more into the hands that were running through her hair and lightly clawing her scalp. “You’re just an overgrown kitten,” cooed Evelynn, rinsing her hair. Grabbing the salon brand conditioner, she resumed her head massage. 

Smiling, she hoisted the Gumiho up into arms, cuddling her close as they relaxed in the cooling water. Ahri purred, snuggling closer into Evelynn, breathing in her scent and giving her a squeeze.    
  
As they laid there, both purring, pressed in close together, Ahri’s eye’s grew heavy. Ahri slumped into Evelynn, her body going limp and lifeless as the siren continued to pet down her back and rock her.    
  
Evelynn stood, using her foot to hit the drain, and carried them back into Ahri’s room, She set the Gumiho on the couch in her room, returning to the bathroom to fetch a few towels, quickly trying herself and then returning to Ahri, and drying her. Walking to her dresser she pulled out a pair of boxers, glancing at the ramyun pattern and raising a brow, They were clearly Akali’s. She walked back over and began sliding them up Ahri’s legs, using her lashers to help maneuver her.    
  
Evelynn furrowed her brow, glancing at the door. Opening the door she laughed. Kai’sa was found, still standing outside the door, her face flush and her breathing deep, she symbiote practically buzzing. The diva patted her cheek, looking down at the shirt she was wearing. “Mind if i take that shirt of yours?” She purred, still looking down at it.    
  
Kai’sa startled, recoiling slightly. “My shirt?”    
  
“I need something to put the Gumiho in, something that will keep her calm.” Evelynn husked, “And she’s a clothing thief,” Evelynn shifted closer to the dancer, grasping her chin in her hand and moving her head to look over at the sleeping Gumiho, clad only in a pair of Akali’s boxers. “Don’t you want to see her dwarfed in your shirt?”    
  
The Symbiote seemed to growl possessively. Kai’sa brushed passed an amused diva, taking off her shirt and nearing Ahri.    
  
Evelynn moved in behind her, her lashers coming around to help lift Ahri, not scared of the growl Kai’sa emitted at her presence. “Calm yourself Kai,” Evelynn scoffed.    
  
“Sorry,” She murmured, guiding the shirt over her head, petting fox ears once they were free, helping pull her arms through.    
  
“I’m about to go drop her off to cuddle Akali, then come back and clean this mess up,” Evelynn crossed her arms, hip jutting out to one side.    
  
“I’ll take her there,” Kai’sa offered, eyes seeming to glow in a purple hue.   
  
Evelynn narrowed her eyes at her, “she can’t handle anything more right now,” the siren tone took on a sharp edge, the threat clear.    
  
Ignoring her, Kai’sa scooped Ahri up, her shirt, falling down over her stomach and thighs. She turned, walking passed the siren, stopping a moment, “She in no danger from me.”    
  
Evelynn bristled at the dig, starting to pull off the shredded sheets.   
  
Kai’sa walked slowly, wanting to prolong the time she had with Ahri in her arms. She glanced down at the slumbering fox, smiling in adoration as she nuzzled closer.    
  
Using her elbow Kai’sa opened the door to Evelynn’s room, making her way to the bed and spotting the slumbering rogue. She laughed at the drool staining the pillow under Akali’s open mouth, a soft snore breaking the silence of the night. Gingerly she set Ahri down in what she assumed was where Evelynn had been resting, watching as Akali seemed to feel Ahri’s presence and cuddled into her front. Ahri mewed, tails sprouting from her back and coiling around the rogue.    
  
Kai’sa giggled, quietly retreating out of the room after tucking them in, making her way back to Ahri’s room to help Evelynn, scheming on what was to come after they finished. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit rusty at writing but I really wanted to start again. thank you for taking the time to read this. Feedback is always appreciated :) 
> 
> Teemo was kicked in the making of this story. 
> 
> Twitter- @FelFoxling


End file.
